


Thaddeus doesn’t take a job( Redux)

by TheTrueFro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons smile, F/M, redux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: Set in the universe of Demon’s Smile by white_tiger( go read it), The Gent is offered a very lucrative job, but the objects cause him to pause. Redone to better the new demons smile





	Thaddeus doesn’t take a job( Redux)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [white_tiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/gifts).



> Melancholy, Hope, and Trya belong to White Tiger. I’m just babysitting while my characters play in his sandbox

A year ago, Atlantic City, office of Ace

”Ah, The Gent. Thank you for meeting with me. And so promptly after I contacted you as well.” Ace, the manager of the most profitable casino in Atlantic City, says as his secretary shows the man to his seat. Thaddeus just nods.

”You payed five times my standard meeting fee. I felt that I should give you my attention if you’re that desperate to get my attention.” Thaddeus remarks as his eyes, hidden behind his shades, scan for any sign that this is a trap. His sense for danger starts going off at the barely hidden look of fury on Ace’s face when Thaddeus said he was desperate.

”The people that I want dead have powerful friends, that’s why I want to hire you. You are skilled enough to keep Lucius Vitus from learning that I hired you or even that I exist.” Ace explains. Thaddeus frowns slightly.

”You want me to assassinate the Emperor of flowing coins, the demon sin of Greed?” Thaddeus asks hiding his incredulous tone. Ace quickly shakes his head.

”I didn’t know that you were aware of the Sins. I don’t want Lucius killed, just a couple of his associates. The knowledge that he was unable to protect several of the people important to him is a deserving punishment.” Ace states. Warning bells go off in Thaddeus’s head.

”People close to me are, let’s say fans, of the Sins. I myself have respect for several of them. What did Greed do to you to make you want to torture him in this way?” Thaddeus asks. Ace slams his fist on to his desk.

”The brat murdered my brother and took control of his empire! An empire that was rightfully mine!” He growls. Thaddeus rolls his shoulders. If Ace is asking him to kill who Thaddeus thinks he is, this meeting will dissolve quickly.

”Who are my targets?” Thaddeus asks wanting all the information.

”There are three I want killed and another I want captured and brought to me. The three I want dead are Melissa Karas, Sky Gale, and Oriana Hades. Payment is fifty times your usual fee for each.” Ace informs Thaddeus, who, to hid the rage he feels at the names given, let’s out an impressed whistle 

”And who am I going to capture?” Thaddeus asks as he remembers subtly watching Miri and Melissa cuddling back at base during one of those movie night team bonding sessions that Aroura insisted on having. Oriana he vaguely remembers meeting a year while acting as a guard for Melancholy in Vegas. He remembers Sol mentioning Sky a lot the last time they met up as well as seeing her on set back when he was hired to act as Miri’s guard a couple years ago. This fool will regret waking up for the rest of his life.

”Aroura Imperia. The other targets are a couple of Lucius’ adopted siblings but Aroura is his actual sister. From what I could learn, she is with Angel’s tear. Though I don’t know why if the rumor I heard about Maximinus Thrax betraying his ‘brother’ and the other Sins is true. The payment will be a hundred times your standard fee. An extra trillion will be also given if you are able to eliminate Thrax while capturing Aroura, but it’s not required.” Ace tells Thaddeus. Thaddeus has to restrain himself from killing Ace right then, as a rush of protectiveness towards Hope and Melancholy fills him.

”How did you acquire this information?” Thaddeus inquires informing Justice and Charity of a potential leak might get them to stop interrupting his duels with Prudence and his spars with Purity.

”My people capture an agent of Angel’s tear awhile back. It tooks months just to beat what little information we have out of them.” Ace answers. A bad taste fills Thaddeus’s mouth as always happens at the mention of physical torture.

” Is the agent still alive? I could probably get more information out of him.” Thaddeus states as he mentally plans out his killing of Ace and burning everything he owns to the ground.

”The agent killed committed suicide after revealing the relationship between Lucius and Aroura. So do we have a deal?” Ace asks.

”What do you plan to do to Aroura Imperia?” Thaddeus asks wanting to know how bloody the conclusion is going to be.

”I plan to do worse to her than my brother allegedly did to those brats that he gave everything to before they killed him. So do we have a deal?” He asks.

”Before I give my answer there’s an issue with the price regarding the capture of h-Aroura Imperia. The price is too small for the danger involved in this job.” Thaddeus remarks. Ace frowns at this.

”What danger?” He asks.

”Angel’s Tear has a group called the Commandments. Two members of them, Faith and Purity, are incredibly skilled assassins. While I’ve tangled with both of them in past it was a close call every time. While Faith is my equal in skill, I’d be able to dispatch them with some amount of ease. Purity, despite what a certain list says, is leagues better than me and it would be incredibly difficult for me to incapacitate them especially if they have Faith backing them up.” Thaddeus explains. Ace grumbles.

”Fine! An extra 100 trillion for the capture of Aroura Imperia. Half up front as incentive. Now do we have a deal?” Ace asks.

”Normally I’d say yes but you’ve made two deadly mistakes. You asked me to harm people I consider friends, but worse you asked me to kill one of the mothers of my future godchild. Your life was forfeit the second you opened your mouth.” Thaddeus states quickly removing his shades and locking eyes with Ace.

the next day, Bunker Isle

”Uncle Max, why did you summon us?” Aroura as she, Miri, and Melissa enter Melancholy’s throne room. Melancholy smiles at them as they enter.

”Faith sent word that he was on his way back and that he needed to speak with the four of us.” Melancholy explains. Aroura frowns at that, as do the other women.

”Usually it’s Purity that he wants to see after upon returning. I hope nothing is wrong.” Miri states concerned for her oldest friend. Melissa gently rubs her back to comfort her.

”Any idea about what he- why do I suddenly smell smoke?” Aroura asks as those present look towards the door as they hear it open. The figure limping through it catches them off guard.

”What do I have something on my face?” Thaddeus asks. His suit is singed, torn, and blood soaked. His face is covered in a fine coat of ash and dried blood. A small burlap sack held in his hand slowly drips blood on to the ground.

”The Fuck happened to you?” Aroura asks to which Thaddeus smirks before throwing the burlap sack so that it lands at Melancholy’s feet.

”Some guy wanted me to kill a couple members of your ‘casino’ family to mentally torture Greed for killing his brother and taking his empire, specifically Oriana Hades, Sky Gale, and you, Melissa. I knew that going after any of your siblings, Melancholy, would be the death of me so I was already planning on killing the bastard, but then he pissed me off.” Thaddeus explains. Melissa’s eyes widen at the knowledge that that monster has relatives out there.

”He asked me to kidnapp you, Aroura, and he planned to do terrible things to you. He knew of your relation to Greed because he caught one of Charity’s agents and beat the information out of them. His desire for you, Aroura, and his disrespect towards you, Melancholy, made me decide to completely destroy everything he had. I hope that we didn’t have anything planned to happen in Atlantic City because it’s nothing but ash and charged bones now.” Thaddeus states. Melancholy smiles at him while Aroura is in a stunned silence. Miri and Melissa both give him grateful smiles.

“Your loyalty is appreciated, Faith. I’ll be looking into how family of that bastard was able to hide themselves from me.” Melancholy states. Thaddeus just nods.

” You do that, meanwhile could someone ask Tyra to meet in my quarters. Tell her to bring a lot of medical supplies. Some of that bastard’s goons got some luck hits in and I’m pretty sure that there is a bullet lodged in the back of my right thigh.” Thaddeus replies. Miri’s eyes widen in concern at this news.

”Atlantic City to here is nearly a 24 hour flight!” She exclaims in alarm. Thaddeus just smiles at her.

”Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve operated awhile while rather wounded.” Thaddeus remarks before turning and limping out of the room.


End file.
